Bye, Bye Birdie
Bye, Bye Birdie is episode sixteen in season three of Full House. It originally aired on February 2, 1990. Opening Teaser In Michelle's room, Danny and Joey decide to measure her and see how much she has grown. To ensure the measurement is accurate, they check to make sure that she is not "cheating" (i.e. no standing on her tip-toes). After she stands normally with her arms down and flat on her feet, they discover that she has grown a ½ inch. She can only muster out "big deal", and just walks out of her room. Summary It is Michelle's first day of preschool, a day that she has highly anticipated. So much so, when she goes to sleep the night before, the grown-ups make up a bedtime story in the style of a fairy tale, which basically is a dream where they are her size, all are dressed up in kids' clothing, and she is dressed as a princess and hopes they become her friends and that the first day is a dream come true. However, it doesn't exactly go as planned, and the dream come true becomes somewhat of a nightmare for her and she's afraid it will not end "happily ever after". First, when she dresses herself in the morning, she doesn't know that she put her dress on backwards, something D.J. discovers immediately and suggests Michelle walk backwards to school so nobody will notice. Then later, Michelle accidentally lets Dave, the class's pet bird, fly out the classroom window, and now none of her new classmates want to be her friend. That attitude changes when she brings a new bird named Sammy to class. So indeed, it does end "happily ever after". Meanwhile, Stephanie doesn't know that D.J. is heading off to school early, or even why. And the inkling is that she's meeting someone, like Kevin, Kimmy, Kathy, or just about anyone whose name starts with the letter "K". And older sister tells younger sister that there's something else that starts with the letter "K", and that is: "Keep your nose out of my business." And with that, Stephanie decides that she's got to say it: "HOW RUDE!" In their room, with Comet on her bed, Stephanie, who is fascinated by D.J., wants to read her diary, despite a warning note on the front cover that older sister threatens to banish younger sister to the backyard if she does, and thus getting D.J. the room all to herself. However, she doesn't heed either the written warning or the verbal warning from earlier. Realizing that the diary key, like the diary itself, has a "secret hiding place" of its own, she decides to press her luck and try to open the diary anyway. But when she tries to open it, Stephanie unintentionally breaks the lock that holds the diary closed, and when she tries to glue it back, she ends up accidentally gluing her hand to the diary's cover, not knowing that she used super-glue. Finally, after some help from Joey, she is able to get her hand off. She initially confesses that Michelle stole it, but after Joey angrily clears his throat, she comes clean. She even tells D.J. about her being so fascinating, and D.J. feels flattered when Stephanie calls her a "woman of the world" and even knows that she goes to school dances, has seven different teachers in the same day (as is the case for JH/middle school students), and carries a purse with her. However, this does not come without a price, and it is the ultimate price which Stephanie now must pay. Judging from the events, she broke both of D.J.'s rules set in the series premiere, and in no particular order: first, she broke "rule #2" by walking to D.J.'s side of the room, and second, she broke the very important "rule #1" of not touching D.J.'s stuff by finding the diary beneath the pillow of D.J.'s bed (her "secret hiding place"). As usual and as such, when Stephanie breaks either one or even both of D.J.'s rules (as mentioned), she has to deal with and suffer the consequences of her actions, per her older sister, who lectures her about such...but not by yelling at her, but by talking to her "in a very firm voice, for a very long time". She asks Stephanie to sit down and listen to her lecture and to answer the obvious question with the obvious answer: Why is Stephanie always snooping around in her stuff, when she has no business to do so in the first place? And the obvious answer is Stephanie's fascination with her, to which she mentions that while all four of Stephanie's aforementioned facts are indeed facts, she still needs her privacy. She forgives her younger sister and promises to tell her about the "fascinating life" she has, but under one condition: the diaries are to be kept under her lock and key at all times. She mentions she keeps her "hot stories" in her journal, and of course, when Stephanie asks about her having a journal, she does not know that her journal and her diary are one and the same...and D.J. intends to keep that, like the journals/diaries themselves, their keys, and their hiding places, a secret. Trivia *Miko Hughes makes his first series appearance as three-year-old classroom bully Aaron Bailey *The episode title comes from a 1960 Tony Award-winning Broadway musical of the same name (also a 1963 movie) *'Goof': When Michelle is at preschool waiting with Sammy, you can see that her pony tail changes from the top of her head to the side of her head several times throughout the scene Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes